Road Trip! With Connie!
by rose quartz steven
Summary: this is a fun story I wanted to write about what almost everyone from Steven U. is doing for summer break. It's about Greg,Steven and the crystal gems going on a road trip with Connie and her parents. It is something I wanted to do for fun that has a little less thought than my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

Steven came running from his room to see all the gems.

"Yo, Steven!

"Oh hi Steven, I mad some breakfast for you."

"Hello."

Steven said hi back to them but he couldn't keep anything back."Guess what! Guess what!" Steven yelled as he ran to Garnet who sat on the couch.

"What is it cutie?" Garnet smiled.

Steven had the full attention of all the gems. "Connie just called and you know what she said!"

" That she loves you." Amethyst teased.

"No!" Steven got a little defensive. "She said her parents rented an RV and that we can come on vacation with them!" He pronounced.

"Steven we cant go with them, besides we still have the corrupted gems to fight and Malachite is out there somewhere... Garnet back me up on this."

"I think it would be a good chance for us to rest some and take a vacation." Garnet said as Steven smiled with stars in his eyes.

"Garnet!"

"Pearl." Garnet spoke back.

Amethyst laughed at Garnet's come back. "Good one Garnet!"

"Thank you. Now Steven, what did she say about it and when will they leave, also how long will we be gone?"

"She said that they got a bigger RV than what they wanted and it was HUGE and they leave three days! Connie said that we will be gone for about a month. She also said that all of us could come along even Dad! Dad! I have to go tell him!" Steven said as he ran out the door. He then ran back in taking a few bites of his food before running back out.

* * *

"Dad! Dad!" Steven yelled running to the wash.

"Whoa, Steven. No need to yell son. I'm right here. Greg said trying to put in the last car wash brush in. "Done." He backed up from the brush and walked over to Steven. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Steven's eyes lit up. "Connie invited all of us on a road trip in her parent's huge RV!"

"They got an RV?"

"Yeah, they rented it and it was way to big so they invited us along since they have the room! Can we go PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Steven begged.

"As long as it is okay with Connie's parents and the gems, besides when will we leave?"

"The gems said it was okay and they are going to. Connie said they are going in three days."

"Sounds like I could get everything done in time and I just got the last brush..." They suddenly heard a crash coming from wash. "And I just have one more brush to put in. We can go I think it would be great. Oh how long will we be gone?"

"yaaaay! We will be gone for a month! Steven shouted.

"It is a long time but I guess it wouldn't hurt to go with them. Go and play around some I still have a few things to do around here." He said going back into the wash as Steven ran yelling yay's while goingto the big donut.

"Cant wait to go on vacation with Connie! With Connie!" Steven sang walking to his favorite store to get his favorite donut.

 **Sorry this chapter is a little short. Next one will be longer.** **I hope you enjoyed the story and plz plz plz leave anything you would like to see while they go on vacation.**


	2. travel in an RV

Thank you for all the great suggestions! If they are not used in this chapter they will more than likely be used in future chapters. ( I should have motioned this earlier).

* * *

The gem's helped Steven pack up that morning for the trip. It wasn't that hard since there was three of them getting it done( Amethyst was eating the whole time).

"Are you sure you don't need to pack anything?" Steven asked again making sure everyone else was ready to go.

"Steven, like we said before we don't need to pack anything. We have all we need with our gems." Pearl replied getting aggravated by the question.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure." Steven happily said putting extra shirts in his suitcase.

"Hey, Garnet?" Steven wondered something

"Yes."

"Do you see all of us having fun on this vaca?" Steven asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yes." Garnet smiled as she folded a few of Steven's pants. Amethyst wasn't really helping out, she was more like supervising while eating.

"Yo, Steven how many of those do you need? Were only goin to be gone a month." Amethyst questioned as she stuffed another can of guacamole in her mouth.

"I need a lot maybe... I don't know." Amethyst shrugged and scrambled though the fridge looking for anything to eat.

Pearl looked inside Steven's suitcase noticing that some shirts weren't in their proper pile.

"Hmmm... maybe this pile could be straightened out."

"Foucus Pearl, we just need to get the clothes in there so we can leave."

"Okay but that pile is not proper." Pearl said putting a neatly and carefully folded pile of undies in the suitcase as neatly as she could.

They eventually got everything packed and walked off to Connie's home.

* * *

They got everything packed in the RV as Steven and Connie played around abit.

"I still don't see how you got a 20 foot RV into such a small space." Greg couldn't help but say.

"All thanks to my driving." Mr. Maheswaran bragged

"Don't you mean my driving." Mrs. Maheswaran corrected her husband joking

"Who ever it was did an amazing job." Greg said still amazed at this.

"I'm glad you could come with us. This RV is way too big for just the three of us." Mr Maheswaran said while bringing more suitcases.

"Yeah." Greg handed Amethyst a suitcase who handed it to Pearl who handed it to Garnet who placed it where she had been told.

They were ready to leave after everything had been packed. They called Steven and Connie in the RV. Mr. Maheswaran went to the divers seat and Amethyst sat in the passengers side yawned and dozed off. Mrs. Maheswaran sat in the back with everyone else.

"Everyone ready!" Mr. Maheswaran said starting the van.

Pearl, Greg, Steven and Connie said yes but Garnet gave a thumbs up and Amethyst snored and turned over. It wasn't long before a conversation started.

"So how did you get this RV anyways?" Greg wondered as Steven and Connie went off to play in the van under the careful watch of Connie's mom.

"Well we thought we were getting a smaller RV but when we got there this is what we had. Even though we wanted to trade for a smaller one all the others were already rented or bought, so we had to take this one." She replied.

"Ya gotta see before ya rent sometimes." Greg commented

"Yes, we learned that lesson." She laughed. Greg and Pearl laughed with her while Garnet gave a slight smile.

"I didn't know what to think of you when we first met but you alright." Mrs. Maheswaran smiled.

"Thank..." Pearl was interrupted by a loud snore from Amethyst. "Amethyst wake up!" Pearl yelled at Amethyst trying to wake her up.

"They garlic made me do it!" Amethyst called out waking up from a dream. "Let me sleep Pearl!" Amethyst angrily said rolling back over.

"Amethyst..." Pearl was interrupted by Garnet. "Let her sleep Pearl were on vacation." "But Garnet!" "But Pearl." Garnet smirked.

Mr. Maheswaran spoke trying to get away from the gem's conversation." So how did you three meet Mr. Universe?"

"You can call me Greg and Steven's mom introduced us after me and her met well... sort of." Greg tried to explain softly.

"If it's not too personal, who is Steven's mom or is he..." She spoke softer." adopted."

"It's not too personal, just hard to explain." Garnet spoke. " He is Greg's son although we take care of him."

"So you his care takers. Did his mom leave or something? You don't have to answer if it's too personal." Mrs. Maheswaran said trying to figure it out.

"She died many years ago from child birth..." Pearl looked at Steven for a second remembering Rose. "But she wanted us to take care of him after she left."

Everyone was silent for a moment until Greg broke the silence, " Where exactly are we going?"

"We are going to Mt. Mountain. We thought it would be nice to climb it. Oh and it even has a waterfall at the top." She said with excitement.

"Where else?" Greg wondered.

"We were also planning on going to... ( this is where I also need some places they go).

Garnet didn't notice what Mrs. Maheswaran was saying because she heard Ruby and Sapphire talking in the back of her head.

"It will be so romantic, Sapphire. We can go under the waterfall and spend some alone time together." Ruby whispered.

"That sounds wonderful, Ruby. I cant wait." Sapphire eagerly( but not sounding like it) replied.

Greg, Pearl, and Mrs. Maheswaran talked until the were interrupted by Connie.

"I won!" Connie jumped up and shouted with her arms in the air.

"What did you win?" Her mom asked.

"Go fish." Connie said as she sat back down for another game with Steven who congratulated her.

It was a little later before they stopped and got food.

"A fast food restaurant!" Connie excitedly said.

"Yes, we thought it would be a little more convenient for our guest." Her mother spoke back. "But your still getting a salad."

"Yes mam." Connie said a little disappointed.

"It's okay Connie, salads are good too." Steven comforted Connie.

"Okay so what would you like?" Mr. Maheswaran asked unknowing that gems didn't have to eat.

* * *

I hope you like it so far. but I still need suggestions so if you have any at all plz don't hastate to put it in. Thank you :)


	3. burgers and a salad

"What do you guys want to eat?" Mr. Maheswaran asked Greg, Steven, and the gems.

"I want a... burger and a small fry." Steven happily spoke

"I'll take a... ummmhmmm... maybe the tuna and cod sandwich but i'm paying for our food." Greg said

" No we'll pay for it." Mr. Maheswaran argued back

"I'm going to pay for our food, and besides I don't want to take any of your money." Greg said trying to make his point

"No, No, your our guest and we want to be good host."

Greg pulled out his wallet and saw he wouldn't have enough money for everyone's food. "Well I don't want to insult your hospitality."

He gave up the argument and realized he left most of his money in the van.

" Oh-oh! I'll take a double spicy cheese burger and a shake and a large fry..."

"That's enough Amethy..." Pearl aggravatingly whispered right in Amethyst ear then Amethyst licked Pearl's face.

AMETHYST!" Pearl yelled running after Amethyst who ran into the kid's playground where Pearl would never dare to go.

"Garnet?" Mr. Maheswaran said seeing if Garnet wanted something.

"Mmmhhhmmm... I'll take the medium channilla shake." Garnet calmly said sitting down

Pearl frustratingly sat down with Garnet.

"Pearl do you want anything?"

Pearl felt disgusted when he asked her if she wanted food. The stuff that you chew into mush and it goes through you and comes out of YOU! NO WAY she was getting food.

"Connie, pick a salad."

She looked a little disappointed. " The spicy chicken granola."

They ordered the food and Greg, Pearl, Garnet, Mrs. Maheswaran sat down at the same table while Steven, Connie and Amethyst sat at the same table.

"How's your salad? Steven asked

"It's okay but not like your burger probably." Connie took a bite of the salad.

"Can I try some?"

Connie looked at her parents who was looking away and talking to everyone else. " Sure as long as I get a piece of your burger."

"Defiantly!" Steven grabbed an 'extra' fork from Amethyst's place and took a small bite of the salad.

Connie pulled off a small piece of Steven's burger and ate it.

"yum" Connie and Steven hummed in unison.

Steven thought the salad was good until he got a taste of the spicy chicken. "Hhhhooot!"

Quickly grabbed his drink and drank as much as he could to put out the fire in his mouth. Amethyst had finished her food and was constantly watching Steven's burger. After Steven got done with his drink he took another bite of his burger and noticed Amethyst staring at it.

"Steven, my man, why don't you give me a piece of it too." Amethyst tried to persuade.

"No, my burger." He tried to say but was half muffled from eating

"Oh come on." Amethyst went in to grab it but Steven asked connie to get off so he could get away from Amethyst.

Even though they changed places she was still trying to get a hold of the burger. Steven got up and Amethyst ran across the table to chase him.

"MY SANDWICH AMETHYST!111 " Steven yelled grabbing the attention of the grown ups.

"GIB MEH!" Amethyst yelled back chasing Steven while he kept eating and running.

"Is this normal?" Mr. Maheswaran asked

"You'ld be surprised." Greg responded.

"NOOOOOOO!" Steven screamed running into the playground as amethyst followed.

Amethyst chased Steven for a few minuets until Steven slid down the slide and yelled done. Amethyst slid down the same slide accidentally pushing Steven off. She thought he was crying.

"I'm sorry little man I didn't mean..." She was interrupted by Steven who smothered ketchup on her face.

"Good job, Steveman." Amethyst congratulated him.

" But not good enough!" She wiped some of it off her face and wiped it on Steven's.

Steven was laughing and went back to his seat wiping his face off. Amethyst was heading over to where the others sat and was slowly heading toward pearl.

"Amethyst what are you doing?" Pearl asked the ketchup covered gem.

"Amethyst what... Amethyst no!" Pearl screamed as she backed up to Garnet. "Amethyst don't you..."

It was too late Amethyst smothered the ketchup all over pearl's shirt getting it off her face.

"I hate you sometimes Amethyst." Pearl said getting a napkin to help get some of it off.

"I love your family, Steven." Connie said finishing off her salad.

"Yeah, there pretty great." Steven said as he stared at laughing Amethyst and an annoyed Pearl. While Greg was explaining things to Connie's parents. Garnet just stared at them drinking her shake hearing Ruby and Sapphire talking in the background.

" _this is going to be one strange vacation."_

 _"Yep."_

* * *

thx for waiting on this story and sorry it took so long I'm working on a lot of stories right now and school has started. Thank you for all the great ideas! honestly your helping keep the story alive and I have many stories from your ideas so thank you keep the coming!


	4. okay?

"Amethyst." Pearl mumbled as she walked back into the RV.

"Yeah,P." Amethyst said sarcastically back to Pearls mumbles.

"Oh just go to bed!" Pearl snapped back still pouting about the ketchup.

"Alright if you say so." Amethyst spoke as she hopped into the chair and curled up ready to sleep."Your lucky I couldn't get to a whole container!"

"That gem is...".Amethyst (faked) snorING loudly in order for Pearl to leave her alone. Pearl let out a few more mumbles before speaking to the others.

Steven and Connie on the other hand were on the floor playing go fish.

"Do you have a... seven?" Steven asked staring at his cards and then at Connie.

"Go fish. My turn, do you have a three?"

"Here."

"Thank you." She said picking up the card with delight.

"Welcome do you have..."

Steven was suddenly interrupted by loud moans from Amethyst.

"Is she okay?" Mrs Maheswaran asked turning around worried about the gem.

Pearl got an annoyed look on her face, " What did she eat this time?"

Steven and Connie went back to their game realizing she would be okay in the long run. Pearl and Connie's mom got up to look at Amethyst but Pearl was going over to question the gem instead. They were almost to her seat but Amethyst came flying out of it and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. She completely destroyed Steven and Connie's game and almost knocked over Pearl but atleast she went to the bathroom to let it out.

"Does that happen a lot?"Connie wondered while she helped set up a new game.

"Yes, but it usually takes a five year old fish burrito to do her in. What ever she ate must have been very bad." Steven answered while shuffling and dealing out the cards

"Yeah."

When she finally came out of the bathroom Pearl immediately questioned her while Greg explained to Mrs. Maheswaran that Amethyst didn't need any medical help from her.

"What was it this time?" Pearl had a serious and annoyed face

"Well, when I chased after Steven in the kids thing, I saw these colorful and squishyish things on the bottom of it, oh and there was ALOT of those on the bottom of the..."

"You better not say the table." Pearl said more weired out than mad.

Amethyst nodded her head showing her a peace she had saved for later. " They are also really chewy?"

"Amethyst..." Pearl mumbled as she walked back to where everyone else sat while Amethyst returned to her nap.

"So she couldn't get hurt like a person would if they ate old chewed up gum?" Connie's mom said trying to clear things up.

"Yes!" Greg said for what felt like the thousandth time.

"But... how?" She still couldn't comprehend it.

Pearl tried to explain it but she never could comprehend how Amethyst did that.

* * *

"We will be their in 15 minutes." Mr. Maheswaran spoke staring at the road.

"I cant wait to walk a mountain and Mt Mountain at that!" Steven boldly pronounced

"Yeah, but it's a huge mountain. It's going to be a loooong walk." Connie said gesturing to Steven it was his turn.

"Yeah but, do you have a five?" he asked realizing what Connie was doing

"Here."

"Thanks. But I don't think... I won!" Steven said hopping to his feet proclaiming his victory but instead felt a slight swerve from frightening Connie's dad.

"Don't do that anymore! You know how I drive..." He said as he realized he insulted himself

"Sorry Mr. Mahes...lion?"

"What?!" Connie questioned

"Is that lion?" Steven asked staring out the window

Connie and Steven ran to the window barely having the attention of the grown-ups. A few seconds passed before they saw a portal and lion appear out of it.

"Lion!" Steven cheerfully chimed

" What?!" Pearl said movin toward the window to look out.

" I don't see him?" she said looking out even more.

"Just wait... there he is."

Lion came out of his portal and ran alongside the RV.

"Well we should have known but why doesnt he just come in here." with that Steven got the idea to open the window and shout to him.

"LION JUST COME IN!" lion stared at him for a moment and made one of his portals.

While Steven called to Lion, Garnet walked up to the front of the RV and just stood there despite a question from Mr. Maheswaran. A portal suddenly appeared in the RV and Lion jumped right through it causing Connie's mom to scream and back up in horror. The scream startled Mr. Maheswaran and he jerked the wheel but Garnet quickly grabbed it and focused it back on the road.

"Did you know!?" He asked frightened by what had happened.

Garnet started to walk off but said one word, " Mysterious."

He stared at the road in amazement then asked, "What happened back there?!"

"THERE IS A PINK LION IN THE RV!" Mrs. Maheswaran yelled at the top of her voice backing as far as she could from the beast.

"What!?" he replied but heard Steven in the background speaking in a strange voice.

"It's okay Mrs. Maheswaran, I wont hurt you I am a nice pink lion." Steven said manipulating Lion's mouth

"He is just Steven's pet lion. He is tame... to Steven and Connie." Pearl said trying to make the most of the situation

"Are you sure?! Most lions are not tame or PINK!"

"Yes, we think he was Rose's."

" His mom had a lion!?"

"That's what we think but I don't know why she wouldn't tell me she had a pink lion, she told..." Pearl was interrupted by Amethyst

"We have already been over this! Get over it already!"

She finally sat back down and lion jut sat and starred at her while Connie patted him and Steven grabbed a pillow for a magic show.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and children of all ages here is Steven, Connie, and Lion, The magic lion!" Steven proclaimed as he put a pillow over lion's mane.

"Could you hold this Connie it's hard for me to..." Steven stopped speaking after he grabbed his cape and hat from lion's mane.

"Tada!" Mrs. Maheswaran clapped as he pulled the two things out from behind the pillow.

"And now that I have my cape, my lovely partner will hold it up as I pull a bike from his mane!" Steven said then ducked behind the cape into Lion's mane to retrieve his bike.

It took about five seconds and a little bit of skepticism on Mrs. Maheswaran's part. the saw a light appear behind the cape and Steven and his bike came out.

"Tada!" Steven said parking his bike.

"Woah! But how!"

"What do you think should I give my secret." Steven said almost joking about it.

"Since way over half of the audience knows then yeah." Connie teased back

"Yeah and I do have to put my stuff back."

Mrs. Maheswaran stared carefully thinking it was just some trick Steven had learned.

"Here it goes." He said putting his bike back into the glowing pink mane.

"How!" Connie's mom said in disbelief of what she just saw.

He is magic like me!" Steven shouted proudly, falling into the mane.

* * *

sorry for the delay on this story I will be able to write on Sat and Sun now and hopefully some thoughout the week! I still need more suggestions so keep em comin! thx!


	5. Mt Mountian p1

"Were here!" Mr. Maheswaran said as he opened the doors of the Rv for everyone.

Steven and Connie were the first two out, Lion followed them out.

"Whoa! it's huge!" Connie exclaimed

"Yeah and I cant wait to climb it!" Steven yelled while the went up to start the trail.

* * *

35 mins later...

"I'm so tired!" Steven said panting as he tried to make a few more steps to the designated rest area.

"I didn't know it was this... high up." Connie said following Steven's grown.

Steven dragged on for a few more moments before looking back at Lion, getting an idea.

"Connie, I have an idea." Steven whispered to Connie gesturing to Lion.

"So how is mountain climbing..." Pearl was quickly interrupted by Lion running up in front with the two kids on his back.

Connie's mom was still a little cautious of lion, " Are you sure that lion is alright for them to be around them?"

" Yes, if we thought he would be a danger, we wouldn't let him near Steven at all." Pearl spoke back smartly.

As they walked up the mountain Garnet wasn't really focused because Ruby and Sapphire were a little too eager to get to the waterfall. Pearl, Greg and the Maheswarans were just enjoying the sounds and sights of the mountain while Steven played some travel music with his ukulele he got from Lion's mane. Connie relaxed on Lion's back listening to Steven's music, enjoying the scenery . Amethyst on the other hand was clearly in her own world and didn't realize how close she was to the edge of the mountain. She kept roaming closer and closer to the edge until she got too close.

Everyone heard a squeal from the side of the mountain and darted their eyes to the scream and saw Amethyst's hand falling from the cliff. They rushed over to help her, all of them stared over the cliff but made sure that Steven and Connie didn't get too close themselves. They stared at the cliff and heard a clink but they couldn't see a gem or anything.

"Amethyst!" They yelled seeing if they couldn't get a sign of the purple gem.

"Awww you care about me." Amethyst joked looking up from a small cave on the cliff.

She used her whip to get back up and everyone stood back mad at her for tricking them like that.

"Why would you do that!" Pearl shouted at the laughing hysterical gem.

"You... you should have seen your faces!" She laughed finally seeing the anger in their faces.

"Sorry I really slipped but I thought I might do a joke while I was down there so..."

"Oh Amethyst." Pearl said as Garnet started to laugh then everyone else followed.

After a while of joking and laughing, Ruby and Sapphire were ready to see each other without worrying about being killed by homeworld gems or splitting because of an argument. Garnet didn't mind splitting up for Ruby and Sapphire so could see each other and be close to each other again.

"I'm going to the waterfall." Garnet said going ahead to the water route trail on the mountain while the others went to the peak.

"Okay Garnet I will see you in a little bit." Pearl said walking with the group.

* * *

It took about ten minutes before Steven and Connie came up with a scheme.

"Run on Lion!" Steven battle cried as Lion ran off with his command.

Everyone one was screaming for them to come back but Steven and Connie were having too much fun to hear them. Steven and Connie laughed as Lion took them to the peak of the mountain.

"This is so fun!" Connie said holing on to Steven while he held on to Lion's mane.

"I know I love it when we do this." Steven laughed then blushed realizing what he said.

"Yeah." Connie blushed as well.

Lion finally brought them to the peak and they got off and stared at the horizon.

"Whoa!" This is amazing!" Steven said in awe as he helped Connie off Lion who roared a portal to go back to the RV.

"I know! It's amazing!"

"Look at the birds." Steven pointed to two eagles in a tree.

"It looks like a boy and a girl bald eagle! They look happy together." Connie said blushing

Steven blushed back as he looked at Connie in the sunlight.

Connie giggled as she saw Steven's face.

"Do you want to go to the waterfall Steven?" Connie asked just wanting to walk alone with Steven.

"Yeah I would love to see it."

"Okay let's go!" Connie said running down the mountain and Steven followed.

* * *

They finally made it to the waterfall and they were exhausted when they arrived.

"We made it." Steven said as they walked to see the waterfall.

Wow, it sure is nice." Connie said walking over to the top.

Steven walked right beside her but Connie stepped on a slippery rock. She screamed a little bit but Steven quickly grabbed her and pulled her close so he knew she would be safe but Connie's closeness caused him to blush and his gem to react to his feelings. After a moment of being close a light came and Stevonnie came to form.

"I... we're Stevonnie!" Connie shouted through the teenage looking fusion they created together."We need to..."

She was interrupted by her Mom who heard her scream.

"That sounded like Connie!" She yelled running to the waterfall.

They swiftly ran down to a ledge on the waterfall but when the got down there they were brought back by surprise.

"Ruby, Sapphire?" They both whispered seeing Ruby and Sapphire close to each other, blushing when they saw Steveonnie.

"This feels awkward." Ruby said staring at the fusion.

"No time,ack like we aren't here." They ran into a small cave behind the fall.

"Okay." Sapphire looking up seeing Greg look down at them.

He looked down for a second trying to figure out why Garnet was split but thought about Connie's parents again. He awkwardly got up blushing trying to get them to go the other way but no matter what he said Pearl was also wondering what was down there and all starred down.

"Ruby, Sapphire!" Amethyst smiled at the two.

"Who and who?" The two Maheswarans questioned staring down at the blue and red gems.

Sapphire gracefully floated up to greet them. Ruby agile climbed up the rocks just to be near Sapphire.

"What are you doing unfused?" questioned Pearl.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Maheswaran said wondering who they were.

"Ruby." Ruby bluntly introduced herself.

"Sapphire." She said in her calm emotionless voice, just like Garnet had.

"And..." Mrs. Maheswaran said still not knowing.

"We are Garnet." Sapphire explained.

The couple skeptically starred at the small gems.

"Ya want proof." Ruby said picking up Sapphire who started to giggle.

A couple of seconds later Garnet was formed.

"Wha... how! What!" Mrs Maheswaran said in disbelief of what she just saw.

Garnet unfused once again and Ruby and Sapphire got up and held hands.

"Just to answer your question, Pearl, we wanted a vacation to." Sapphire calmly spoke.

* * *

Yes that is where I will stop sorry but I will probably be on part 2 tomorrow. Thank you for all the great ideas! I have ALOT of stories to come and keep it coming!


	6. Mt Mountian pt2 feat goo

The Maheswarans stared at the small couple in disbelief, "But how... it.. it isn't natural! How!"

Sapphire glanced at Ruby as if to say it was her turn to speak, "It's fusion."

"Fusion?" Mr. Maheswaran questioned

Pearl butted in on the conversation, " Fusion is the ultimate bond between gems. When we feel like we can trust another gem with our light we merge together to create a new gem, like Ruby and Sapphire are Garnet." She happily explained.

"I think I need to sit down." Mrs. Maheswaran went to sit down on the bench.

The two sat there for a moment getting their thoughts together until they remembered something or someone important.

"Where's Steven and Connie!?" She said with concern.

Ruby and Sapphire stared at each other not knowing what to say.

"I think Stevo... they went that away." Ruby said trying to recover from the mistake.

She pointed in the opposite direction of the waterfall giving some distraction for them to unfuse. They quickly climbed up the rocks and hastily unfused. An of course they couldn't just say they came up from under the water fall. It wouldn't be that simple, besides Connie didn't want the abacus again. So they ran back up the mountain a little bit and when they thought they were far enough they walked back down to where the others were. And of course Connie came up with the idea since Steven was such a bad liar.

"So where have you two been?!" Connie's mom interrogated them. "And why are you so wet!?"

"We saw this pool of water at the top of the hill and we stopped to play there for a while and before we knew it We heard you come up the hill and we didn't want you to see us this wet so we stayed there for a moment but when we thought about how long it takes for clothes to dry we... uh.. came down." Connie convincingly said.

The gems and Greg could easily see they were lying because of Steven's face.

"Is this true Steven?" She asked just to make sure.

"Yeah! why.. why wouldn't it be. I love water!" Steven panicked

"Okay then?" She said almost questioned.

"Ruby! Sapphire!" Steven shouted running up to the two gems (even though he just noticed them.)

Steven and them hugged for a second before Connie went up to them

" Hi it is nice to meet you! Do you know me?" Connie wondered since she had never met them.

"Yes." Sapphire elegantly said

"Yeah." Ruby spoke in her rough but nice voice giggling a little bit.

"Well we better get going so we can set up our campsite at Park state park." Mr. Maheswaran said interrupting everyone

"Who names these places?" Pearl said getting just a little more aggravated.

He shrugged as they started the walk back down.

"Where will we be going again?" Pearl asked.

"After this is Geyser, the reliable, Vine's vineyard with what I have heard to be the best grapes that grow on earth, Grand Canyon canyons, Cave cave, ( more places with ironic names)."

"Who even names these places!" Pearl questioned loudly.

"Qh yeah, I think it's some guy named Güy." Connie answered back.

"Wow." Pearl said sarcastically.

" Well at least we will have a good time at these stupidly named places." Ruby spoke holding Sapphires hand.

"Yeah, and think our journey has just begun!" Steven said but the was tackled by a purple gem who was running way to fast down the mountain.

"Ow!" he said a little aggravated

"Sorry, uhh... the guacamole made me do it?" Amethyst shrugged

* * *

They had finally gotten their camp site up. It was dark and they were ready to start a fire but not before Connie got a lecture on fire safety.

"Here is the starter log and here are the matches." Mr. Maheswaran said walking over to the fire with the matches.

He tried several of them but couldn't get it going.

"These matches must be old or something." He said trying again.

Ruby finally got impatient, " We don't need a match. Your looking at an eternal flame!"

Ruby put her foot on the log and after a few seconds it lit up and Ruby looked up at him, mouth open wide, with a proud smile.

"Some say I'm a little hot headed." Ruby joked cuddling back up to Sapphire.

"Marshmallows!" Steven yelled putting some on his stick.

Almost everyone put in some on. Even though they were really tasty, Steven enjoyed them a little too much.

He looked over to Connie who easily saw the 'Marshmonster' as Steven. Marshmallow covered his face and fingers and he tried to lick it off his fingers but there was no use to these super glue marshmallows.

"Hagow ammg I goon to geh ouet ove tis!" He said through the mush in his mouth.

"Oh Steven, here I have some wipes I knew you would need them." Pearl said handing over a whole container of wipes she always stored in her gem.

"Tank u." Steven said getting relief from being a living and half talking glue stick.

With the wipes gone Amethyst saw a chance for attack. Amethyst was covered in the squishy half melted marshmallows. She looked up at Pearl who quickly reliezed that sitting next to Amethyst with something messy was NOT a good idea.

* * *

I'm sorry Pearl." Amethyst said while everyone was trying to pull them apart.

"I didn't know marshmallows were this adhesive!" Greg said struggling to help break up the two.

"I added some goo I saved from a few missions ago." Amethyst said guiltyish

"Amethyst, if we don't beak apart in the next day I am going to... " A weird smile developed on Pearls face, " I'm going to force you to clean with me."

"Noo! You cant make me!" Amethyst yelled.

"Oh yes I can!" Pearl laughed.

"Noooooo! Get me away from this mad gem!" Amethyst screamed trying to get away from her.

"Pearl can you possibly grab your spear?" Steven said tugging on Pearls leg.

"No, I cant move my arms in this dirty, disgusting pile of goo. You can blame Amethyst for that." Pearl glared at Amethyst.

"You should know how I get when I eat too much sugar..." They finally broke apart causing everyone to fall backwards.

"I freee!" Amethyst yelled running into the woods for a moment then returned.

"I'm away from that smell!" Pearl screamed.

"What smell?!"

"Uhhh... Steven! Why don't we sing a song!" Pearl said sitting down on the log once again getting away from Amethyst question.

"What will I play?" Steven asked getting his ukulele from lion.

"How about that song we like." Connie suggested

"What song was that?" he asked sitting down again

"You know, Bright?"

"Oh yeah! Okay."

"Then lest do some more traditional songs." Greg said looking at Steven.

"Okay." Steven said adjusting his ukulele. "Get ready and here it comes."

"I'll start out then clockwise." Connie said as Steven started to play the cords.

* * *

the next chapter they are going to sing campfire songs.

here is a shout out to all the great people who helped with this, past, and future stories

 **Sophie Bowman**

 **lex3334**

 **Faxmachine114**

 **Maya656**

 **Dalekz universe**

 **Trista683**

 **froggiekirby13**

thank you all so much and plz plz plz don't hesitate to put stuff in. thank you :)


	7. SO SORRY PLZ FORGIVE ME!

I am so so so so so so so sorry about not posting anything lately I feel awful. I was punished and not allowed to have my tablet 4 awhile I am sooooooooo sorry :,(. I just saw all the pms and the reviews to continue and I will continue this weekend I will try to get something up but a stinkin huicane is supposed 2 come through so I am really hoping I can get something up cuz I had allot of inspiration now and I am ready 2 write so plz forgive me and I will try and have something this weekend if a hurricane dosent blow the house down thx 4 understanding and again I am sorry. 


	8. campfires and backfires

Steven stated to play notes on his ukulele forming the cords to the song Connie requested

Steven started: I Think the universe is on my side.

Connie: Heaven and earth have finally aligned.

Pearl: Days are good

Amethyst: And that's the way it should be.

Reluctantly Mr. Maheswaran sand along:You sprinkle stardust on my pillowcase.

Mrs. Maheswaran went along to: It's like a moonbeam brushed across my face.

Amethyst:Night's are good

Pearl: and that's the way it should be...

Ruby chimed in love struck as ever starring at Sapphire: Ya make me sing ooo-ooo lalala.

Sapphire smiled back at her playing along: Ya make a girl go ooo-ooo I'm in loove.

All sang along to the beat: Did you see that shooting star tonight. were you dazzled by the same constellations. That you and Jupiter conspired to get me. I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right cause now i'm shining bright.

They clapped as Steven finished the last notes.

"Good job, Steven! Now lets start some rock'n roll!" Greg said coming out of the rv with his guitar.

Greg happily play each note as everyone tapped to the beat besides Ruby and Sapphire who were cuddling each other and teasing one another.

Steven got up and turned to Connie who was enjoying the beat "Do you want to... uh..."

Connie interrupted him " Yes, I would love to dance!"

Steven helped her up and she followed him just a little way from the fire. They started to dance and spin each other around gaining the attention of ruby and Sapphire ( along with Connie's dad who was staring them down).

"Sapphire, do you think we should do something?" Ruby whispered staring at the kids dancing.

"Uhh..." Steven gem started to glow.

"No time for talk." Ruby said jumping up.

Ruby jumped over the fire and swiftly ran toward Steven noticing his gem glowing brighter.

"Steven!" Ruby yelled tackling Steven.

Ruby didn't knowtice that her gem was glowing the closer she got to Steven. Steven's gem didn't stop glowing either but before they knew it they cashed in the water dripping wet. Everyone rushed to the scene.

Pearl was first to speak. "Well atleast we know he can fuse with gems now."

Connie's parent's stared in disbelief at the gem fusion then glared at pearl confused.

"What is that! What is... Where..." Mr. Maheswaran freaked out.

"That is a fusion?" Amethyst shrugged

"What does..."

Mrs. Maheswaran was interrupted by the fusion, Red Spinel. "What happen...Ahhh!"

The fusion screamed and quickly unfused turning back into Ruby and Steven.

"We fused!" Steven said with a little bit of shock. "i was a fusion." Steven splashed his hand in the water accidentally splashing ruby. Ruby turned to Steven thinking the splash was on purpose and splashed him noticed the Maheswarans freaking out and screaming at the gems and poor Greg who was just as surprised at what had happened not even glancing at Steven and Ruby's 'splash to the death'.

After about ten minutes of havoc Amethyst finally noticed Ruby and Steven continually splash, swim, tackle her eyes got big and she screamed " Water fight!"

Amethyst snatched Pearl's ribbon and ran to the water dragging helpless ( Yet screeching) Pearl in with her. Connie ran in wanting to chime in with them. Sapphire shrugged and walked in to the splashed and dunks along with amethyst holding Pearl hostage. The parents were over along the bank trying to convince everyone to get out of the water before someone caught a cold but after fussing for about half an hour they gave up. Ruby picked up Sapphire on her shoulder and Steven put Connie on his and they began to water wrestle while Amethyst and Pearl did some wrestling of their own. Needless to say but Ruby and Sapphire won and so did Amethyst.

Amethyst sat on top of Pearl and looked at her hand and yelled out "What are these black weird worms on my arm?"

Everyone's eyes widened and they quickly ran out of the water only to discover leaches over their arms and legs. Pearl cringed at the thought and scrambled out from under Amethyst and ran out of the lake along with everyone besides Amethyst who slowly waded out of the water.

"The vile creatures get them off!" Pearl screamed picking at the black worms.

Connie pulled a discount card out of her pocket, " You can get them off like this."

She rubbed the card under the worm forcing it off. "Like that."

"Who needs that all I need to do is this." Ruby said as they saw steam coming off of her drying out the worms which fell off.

"Yes rub it in to those that cant set themselves on fire." Sapphire teased.

" Ruby will you go get some more of those cards since you don't have any more of those... creatures... on you." Pearl shuddered trying to ignore the worms on her.

"Alright." Ruby mumbled.

It was about one am before all the leaches were gone and everyone was in bed (the funniest thing that came out of this to them was everyone vowed not to speak of that night again.)

* * *

It was early morning and the sun was just coming up everyone was still tired and sleeping from the night before, even Pearl reluctantly decided to sleep. Amethyst was just getting up, scheming something. She got up and tried to sneak out the door but a few creaks from the floor woke Steven up(he slept near the door).

"Amethyst? What are you doing?" Steven whispered the question as he sat up looking toward Amethyst.

"I'm sneakin' out." She smiled.

"Where?Why?" Steven excitedly asked still in whisper.

"I'm goin' ta go scare some people." Amethyst bragged.

"Can I come." Steven's eyes lit up.

"Well, I dunno." Amethyst teased.

"Pleeeeeaaaase!" Steven begged in a whisper.

"Alright come on but put on your bathing suit!" Amethyst whispered back.

Steven got changed and met Amethyst outside.

"So what are we gunna do?" Steven happily spoke as they walked the trail to the pool.

"Well I'm gunna... " Amethyst shape shifted into a common looking dog(but with purple) " turn into a dog and act like a dog but when people least expect it, i'll speak! It's gunna be hill-air-I-ous!" Amethyst paraded

"Cool! Cant wait to see their faces!" Steven laughed.

* * *

They walked to the pool and Steven bounded in the pool watching Amethyst every move. Amethyst made her way to a table where a lady in a bikini was eating a hot dog. Amethyst sat down and wagged her tail and wined to get the lady's attention.

"Awww, hey cute little... purple, doggie. Do you wanna biscuit? Wanna biscuit." The lady teased.

"Amethyst play with her for a moment then spoke "Well just give me the biscuit!"

The lady screamed and ran into the ladies changing room. Amethyst rolled over laughing after stuffing the dropped hot dog on the ground. She did this to a few more people until getting a call from Steven to join him in the pool. She shape shifted back to her form and changed into a bathing suit and cannon balled in splashing steven. They play for a moment until being interrupted by another little boy.

" Why are you purple?" he asked

Amethyst tuned around facing the child " It's none of your business."

"Why!" The child demanded.

"Imma goin ta comi-con! Amethyst retorted in a funny voice upsetting the kid.

She laughed at the crying kid until she hear a screeching voice behind them.

"Steven! Amethyst! What are you doing!We were so worried!"

"Oh great here is the fun police." Amethyst snorted.

"Why did you take Steven out here," Pearl went close to Amethyst " You don't know what kind of things people do in these germ breeding-grounds." Pearl hissed.

"Hey." Amethyst shrugged " We just went out to play some... You should have some fun as well!" Amethyst snatched Pearls leg dragging her into the water.

"Amethy... " Pearl said as Amethyst dunked her in the water.

Pearl had no choice but to wrestle back. Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other and nodded knowing what each other was thinking.

Amethyst and pearl were starting to fight now until they felt something pulling them up and separating each other. They came out of the water soggy and dripping. Steven was drying off by Garnet.

Garnet smiled as she kept the two apart, " After this, Garnet is back on vaca."


End file.
